DBZ DBZGT: A New Era, The Cloud Saga
by ClapOfThunder
Summary: Starts during the Buu Saga, this story tears away from the DBZ - DBZ/GT storyline, alot. A mysterious Saiyan from the future comes in to aid in the fight against Buu to save the future, his future wife, and his future children, the question is, is Buu rea
1. Chapter One: The Unknown Saiyan

Dragon Ball Z The New Era  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Cloud in this chapter, everyone else is owned by the Dragon Ball people ;-)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
-Hey everyone, it's me, you know, the author who promises to finish a fic but something manages to happen and he can't? Well, that seems to happen each time I write an FF7 fic anyway, but now I have a fairly good idea of what I want to do this time, and it's not FF7, it's DBZ. Let me explain something about this fic really quick however.  
  
There is no real main character except for one person who doesn't show up right away, but still appears in this chapter, you'll clearly see his purpose soon. He is "Cloud Storm" (^.^) A Saiyan/Mage, yes I said a Saiyan/Mage. He's 3/4 Saiyan, but because his mother was a Mage, and his father had apparently had more influence in the way he "turned out" at birth, he only holds 1/4 oof his mother's Mage Powers within him. Funny thing is he never knew his parents, they died 1 day after he was born.  
  
Cloud isn't like any Demi-Saiyan however, that small amount of Mage powers within him surges his power past that of a regular Saiyan, and one day, he may be the Earth's final Savior. He was hidden within the comfines of another planet, untouched by the Saiyan Race's decline to near extinction. No one ever knew about him except for the planet's inhabitants, and now, he's free to roam, and he's made it to earth.  
  
Well, that's about as much as I can tell you about Cloud, anyway, I'll be starting the fic off during the Vegito/Buu fight, and I'm altering the storyline of DBZ and even DBZ GT in this fic. Please, enjoy.-  
  
Norris Scott, "Cloud Storm"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
* - Stands For Sounds, ' - Stands For Thoughts  
  
Chapter One: The Unknown Saiyan  
  
*BANG!* *CRASH!* *BOOM!*  
  
These were the sounds echoing for miles and miles as the war between Buu and Vegitto raged on, neither really winning. The problem was, the planet was being torn apart in Vegitto's attempts to save it. Buu didn't care. Vegitto was beginning to show signs of struggle against Buu, this couldn't be a good thing for planet earth. From the Other World, the Elder Kai & Kaiobit watched on. The Elder Kai was just shaking his head, Kaiobit was awestruck, but watched on, shaking his head at the raw power the two warriors possesed as one.  
  
"Not bad for a guy who's pink..." said Vegitto, a smirk on his face as he blocked one of Buu's kicks, Buu chuckled and shook his head, easily blocking a quick jab from Vegitto. "And not bad for a man who's mouth is larger then his power is..." He responded, before suddenly taking Vegitto off gaurd with a elbow to the side of his head, a knee to his gut, and then another elbow to the back of his neck, spiking Vegitto hard into the ground. There was a pause for a few seconds, before Vegitto launched himself back up at Buu through the smoke flung up on impact, and he began to fight even faster with Buu.  
  
Buu suddenly had an idea, if he could somehow use Vegitto's arrogance to his own advantage, it'd make for a big weak spot on his foe's attacks. He smirked, before deciphering what he had to do, Buu dropped his gaurd slightly, and Vegitto saw it, before landing a hard punch into Buu's gut. Buu's plan would work, he knew it, but it may be a little painful at first....  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
Another shot landed hard into Buu's side, followed by two more to Buu's head, and Vegitto smirked, thinking he finally had Buu. Buu inwardly smirked as he took each shot, gritting his teeth in pain.  
  
*CRACK!*  
  
Vegitto landed a sharp kick into Buu's side, followed by an Ax Handle Smash to the back of his neck. Buu was flung into the ground hard, creating a crater, and flinging up smoke everywhere, it was now Vegitto chose to speak.  
  
"You know Buu, you should just give up now, I don't see how you think you'll win..."  
  
Suddenly a sickeningly cocky voice invaded Vegitto's inward thoughts  
  
'Oh? Well Vegitto...you're in for a suprise, I've only just begun.'  
  
Out of no where, Buu flew at Vegitto faster then ever before, slamming into Vegitto before he could even react, sending him shooting high into the air, Buu quickly jetted above Vegitto, focusing a purple beam into his hands, and then firing it down upon Vegitto. Vegitto turned as he was still flying, straight at the beam, his eyes widened and he braced himself for impact...  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOM!*  
  
Vegitto grit his teeth, but felt nothing. He had heard an explosion, the beam was headed straight for him, what had happened?!  
  
Slowly Vegitto opened his eyes, and what he saw confused him greatly, he first saw a mountain in utter ruins, then, he saw a shocked looking Buu stairing at someone, floating in the air. He sensed another Saiyan's presence, but paid no mind, thinking it was just Buu charging Gohan and Gotenk's powers inside of him. He blinked a few times, looking at what looked like a Saiyan in Super Saiyan form, only he wasn't, he was normal...  
  
And also, Vegitto could sense that this person wasn't ENTIRELY Saiyan. The person was floating in the air, his blonde spiked hair waving every now and then as a breeze passed, and he was glaring, directly at the shocked looking Buu.  
  
"Well hello there....Majin Buu..."  
  
The man smirked, crossing his arms much like Vegeta would, his smirk stayed, but his glare returned, and Buu slowly eased himself to a smirk of his own.  
  
"Hm, another challenger, looks like there's two more victims to destroy..."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Buu, do you even know who I am?" The man said, chuckling "Does it even matter?" Buu responded.  
  
"You know Buu, I think it should for you, you see, it's time for a little history lesson. You may call me Cloud, and I'm your worst nightmare, straight from the future."  
  
Buu's eyes widened in shock, and he floated backwards slightly, staring at Cloud, who remained floating, he smirk staying the same. Buu finally smirked as well, and turned to the dumbstruck Vegitto. He scowled, and fired a massive beam at Vegitto, an attempt to finish the man once and for all, but Cloud wouldn't allow it to happen, he dove at the beam, shouldering it off into space. Buu blinked, suprised, as down on earth, Dende and Hercule stared, wide eyed.  
  
"So...who's the other guy in the air?" Hercule said, pointing at Cloud, Dende shrugged, unsure as well, Hercule gulped, and shook his head, "This is insane, I should be signing autographs for all my fans right now, but instead all my fans died, thanks to some fake friend..."  
  
"This isn't the same Buu you befriended!" Dende exclaimed, Hercule had about enough, as he clutched his puppy tightly to his chest, small teardrops in the sides of his eyes. "HE'S STILL BUU!" Hercule yelled, before breaking down into small sobs, Dende stared at Hercule, not sure how to react, he started to reach out to tap Hercule's shoulder, but Hercule quickly pulled back, a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"Er...I wasn't crying! Of course not! I just had a small pebble in my eye! Yeah!"  
  
Hercule started to nod his head furiously, Dende just stared, dumbstruck.  
  
"So......are we going to continue talking or are we actually going to fight?" said Cloud with a bigger smirk on his face.  
  
Buu scowled, having enough of this new comers words. He seemed so calm, it was time to strike some fear into his heart and show him why he was Majin Buu...  
  
Buu let out a loud yell, putting all his force into a punch that would take even Vegitto off gaurd, but Cloud simply floated to the side, letting Buu swing at air, and Cloud slammed the ball of his fist into the small of Buu's back, sending him straight into the Earth's ground once again, creating an even large crater. Vegitto looked on, awestruck, and Cloud turned to them.  
  
"It won't take long for Buu to fully recover, would you wish for me to seperate you two now that you are no longer needed?"  
  
Vegitto scowled, he didn't like being told he wasn't needed, and then he responded to Cloud, a hint of hostility in his voice.  
  
"You can't seperate us, this fusion is permanen-"  
  
No sooner had Vegitto began to say those words, Cloud's hand shot forward at them, his fingers glowing, and from 50 feet in the air away from Vegitto, Cloud clinched his fingers together, a small blue beam shot forward into Vegitto, and his back instantly arched, as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Vegitto let out a small cry of shock and pain, but the pain was definatly only temporary, as Cloud then pulled his fingers apart from one another, and suddenly, Vegitto's entire body glowed purple, the ground began to shake, and a blinding white light shot from the very core of Vegitto, it lasted for a few seconds, and then faded. Once it did, Goku and Vegeta were floating in the air, suprised looks on their faces, they both looked at their hands, still in shock, when suddenly a pink figure shot forth from the crater in the ground, straight for Cloud. Cloud didn't seem to notice Buu until the last second, but apparently, he knew Buu was coming all along, and he turned quickly, putting out his hands and stopping Buu dead in his tracks, Cloud was pushed back in the air a bit, but his strength prevailed, and he managed to stop Buu.  
  
"You think you can catch me by suprise Buu? Well, you have yet another thing in store for you..."  
  
And with that, Cloud uncerremoniously launched Buu through the air, straight through another mountain, crumbling it. Buu let out a cry of suprise and pain, but managed to get out of the rubble, a scowl on his face.  
  
"And so it begins then.....no more fooling around....."  
  
And with that, Buu launched himself straight at Cloud, who watched, smirking, before the two begin to brawl, punching, kicking, blocking, doing whatever it took to surpass their opponent.  
  
The battle for Earth rested solely in the hands...of the Saiyan known as Cloud...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Next Time On Dragon Ball Z:  
  
"TA-KE-NO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Cloud fired the massive blue beam straight at Buu, but Buu stood still, staring straight at the beam, before simply swatting it to the side, but when he did, he let out a sharp cry of pain and grabbed his hand, it was wet with water, and it was burnt to a coal black color. The beam slammed into a crater made by Buu earlier, and the ground shook violently, smoke and steam shooting up everywhere. Once the smoke and steam subsided, the crater was filled with boiling hot water, the edges of the crater were burnt, and steam was still floating into the air.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"You'll have to do better then that to defeat me kid..." said Buu, smirking, Cloud scowled, fists clinched. "You want me to do better?! Alright then....let's see you handle this..."  
  
Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Cloud, his eyebrows slowly changed from the brilliant blonde color they were to a dark blue color, and his once blonde spiked hair suddenly changed colors to dark blue. Bright blue sparks of energy were shooting from his body rather violently, and he smirked, having just gone Super Saiyan...  
  
-End-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: Yeah, well I hope that turned out well, this time I have everything I wantt done in my head, and it keeps repeating itself in my mind, so I honestly think that for once I will be able to fufill an entire fic. This thing will be quite a long fic to, stretching from DBZ into DBZ GT. At the end of the fic you will all be treated to Cloud's full DBZ biography. Maybe when this fic is done I'll start another and add more to the biography, who knows? Anyway, I'm off for now, and I promise you all I'll finish this fic one way or another, you all have my word.  
  
-Norris Scott AKA Cloud Storm 


	2. Chapter Two: A Whole New Level

Dragon Ball Z  
  
The New Era  
  
Disclaimer: Uh...yeah, I don't own...DBZ Stuff. Cept' Cloud!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
-Heya! See? I did another chapter! Hurray! Maybe, just maybe, I can actually fufill my promise to you all, slowly but surely anyway. And hey, I did a little double checking, it's Kibito Kai,not KibitoShin, not Kaiobit, but Kibito Kai. BUT, he will continue to be called Kaiobit in my fic, as it sounds better! (And it's MY fic, lol)  
  
Anyway, onward to the next chapter! YAY!-  
  
Norris Scott, "Cloud Storm"  
  
P.S.- To solve confusion, Cloud Storm isn't Cloud Strife from FF7, lol.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
* - Stands For Sounds, ' - Stands For Thoughts  
  
Chapter Two: A Whole New Level  
  
"Buu....you know, you're faster then I anticipated"  
  
Cloud continued to block shots coming at him rather violently from a very angered Majin Buu, who glared at the fighter, scowling.  
  
"You'll just fall like the rest..."  
  
Cloud smirked at that, and using more of his speed, blocked a shot from Buu and went for a knee, but Buu blocked it and caught Cloud off gaurd with a sharp punch, followed by an elbow to his face and then an eye beam, knocking Cloud back.  
  
Cloud frowned, wondering why he thought that Buu would fall for his weakest trick, and unfortionatly, thought a littel too long, as Buu sudenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his hair and flinging him down to the earth, hard.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked on in horror, the one person who split them apart, who they thought may be able to hold their ground against Buu, was being beaten down like a rag doll, and they couldn't do anything, they weren't even fused.  
  
"Kakkarot..."  
  
"Yeah Vegeta?"  
  
"What will we do if that baka fails to defeat Buu?"  
  
"I have no clue....we can't fuse using our earings anymore, they got dissinigrated in that blast the guy shot at us..."  
  
"Hmph, I wasn't planning on another fusion Kakkarot, the last one was bad enough"  
  
"Well what if we were to try that fusion dance thing? You know, the one were the fusion is only thirt-"  
  
"NO! I REFUSE TO FUSE WITH YOU AGAIN IF EVEN FOR JUST A MERE MINUTE!"  
  
"Okay okay! Sheesh, it was just a suggestion..."  
  
Suddenly, an explosion ripped from the ground, and an enraged Cloud Storm exploded from the ground, floating in the air, a slightly tinted blue aura surrounding him. Cloud quickly cupped his hands to his side, his teeth grit together, and he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"TA-KE-NO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Cloud fired the massive blue beam straight at Buu, but Buu stood still, staring straight at the beam, before simply swatting it to the side, but when he did, he let out a sharp cry of pain and grabbed his hand, it was wet with water, and it was burnt to a coal black color. The beam slammed into a crater made by Buu earlier, and the ground shook violently, smoke and steam shooting up everywhere. Once the smoke and steam subsided, the crater was filled with boiling hot water, the edges of the crater were burnt, and steam was still floating into the air.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared at the sight in utter shock, having never seen such an attack before. Up in the Other World, Kaiobit and Elder kai were watching with nervous anticipation, and unknown to the Saiyans and to Buu, back down at the ground, Dende and Hercule, along with Bee of course, were also watching.  
  
"How the heck did that guy do that?!"  
  
"Don't ask me..."  
  
"But you're the Earth's Gaurdian! Shouldn't you know these things?!"  
  
"Hey! I'm still pretty new at this you know! And these Saiyans keep popping out of no where! You'd swear they were just MAKING these people out of thin air!"  
  
"Saiyan? What's a Saiyan?!"  
  
"*Sigh* Nevermind Hercule..."  
  
Buu scowled, rubbing his burnt arm, before gritting his teeth, the blackness of his skin quickly changed back to it's normal pink color, and he glared at Cloud. Slowly however, a smirked etched it's way onto Buu's features.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that to defeat me kid..."  
  
Cloud scowled, his fists clinched.  
  
"You want me to do better?! Alright then....let's see you handle this..."  
  
Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Cloud, his eyebrows slowly changed from the brilliant blonde color they were to a dark blue color, and his once blonde spiked hair suddenly changed colors to dark blue. Bright blue sparks of energy were shooting from his body rather violently, and he smirked, having just gone Super Saiyan...  
  
"Whoah I've never seen a Super Saiya transformation like that before!"  
  
"And you think I have Kakkarot?"  
  
"Vegeta, why are you always so negative towards things?!"  
  
"Let's just say that's the way I am, Kakkarot..."  
  
And with that, the conversation was dropped, as Cloud glared hatedly at Majin Buu, who stared on in utter shock.  
  
"You...you're another one of those freaks?!"  
  
"Says the pink monster trying to destroy the earth..."  
  
"Gr...how dare you disrespect me!"  
  
"What is there to respect?"  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"  
  
"You seem to be fond of saying that Majin Buu, could it be you're finally realizing that defeat is upon the horizon for you?"  
  
Buu was silent for several seconds, before yelling in utter rage, glaring at Cloud. Buu continues to yell, but pink sparks begin to flash around him, Cloud floated back in suprise, when suddenly, Buu just dissapeared.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Cloud frowns, searching desperatly for his ki.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Cloud turned quickly, right into a GIANT blast of pink energy from Buu. Cloud was flung back, and Buu fades behind him, catching him and shooting sparks of energy into Cloud's arms, torturing the Saiyan.  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!"  
  
Cloud yelled in pain, and managed to power himself up enough to fling Buu off of him, but he realized thaat even in Super Saiyan form, it just wasn't enough...  
  
"Hmph, you know Majin Buu, you're much stronger then I had planned, looks like I may have to take it to the next level..."  
  
"You do that foolish warrior, it shall do you no good..."  
  
Cloud smirked slightly, before balling up his fists and yelling out again, he arched his back slightly, his blue aura exploding around his body, and he hair grows upward a bit further, still spiked. Cloud's muscles bulge, and for a split second, a black light flashed through his eyes before dissapating. Cloud didn't stop there though, at SSJ2, Cloud continued powering up, his yells getting louder and louder, until he broke through the next barrier, hitting SSJ3. His hair shot up even more, and his muscles once again bulged out. The aura surrounding Cloud had expanded, and bright blue sparks of energy were shooting everywhere like miniture fireworks.  
  
"Oh....My....Kami..."  
  
"Kakkarot....did he just....just..."  
  
"Yeah Vegeta....he just went from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3 in under a minute...."  
  
Goku and Vegeta were watching on, awestruck, heck, even the crowned prince of saiyans, Vegeta, was beginning to fear this mysterious Saiyan's power...  
  
"Well Buu, this is it, are you ready to meat your grave?"  
  
"You know kid, you remind me so much of a young warrior....now what was his name? Ah yes, I believe it was Gotenks."  
  
"You mean Goku and Vegeta's sons? The two boys whom you managed to make become apart of you with Gohan and Piccolo? You know Buu, you are truly pathetic."  
  
Buu frowned now, glaring at the man who had the gall to call him pathetic.  
  
"Look at you Buu, you're going around, enveloping everyone, to make yourself stronger. Why? Because you know that in your true form you are merely a weakling compaired to the likes of us. Buu, I am your downfall, I am the man who stops you in your tracks..."  
  
Cloud pauses, trying to think up another witty catch phrase, before snapping his fingers and getting a grin that oddly resembled Goku's.  
  
"I AM THE TERROR! THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!"  
  
Almost instantly, Buu, Hercule, Dende, Vegeta, and Goku, all fall over. Even Bee fell over, as Cloud smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, again, very much like Goku, Gohan and Goten do...  
  
"What? It was the best I could come up with on such short notice!"  
  
Buu stared at the man, sweatdropping.  
  
"You...you actually think that you can beat me when you're over there quoting cartoon character lines?"  
  
"Well uh....Yes?"  
  
Buu smirked, shaking his head.  
  
"This will prove easier then I thought. You know Cloud, before you had caught me really off gaurd, but now that I know what to expect of you Saiyans, you really won't be able to get the best of me."  
  
"That is where you are wrong Buu...I'm not entirely Saiyan, and if you forgot already, I'm from the future, things are changed then..."  
  
Cloud smirked, shaking his head at the pink monster.  
  
"For you see Buu, this isn't even my strongest level."  
  
By saying that, Vegeta and Goku looked at each other, shocked.  
  
"THERE'S A LEVEL AFTER SUPER SAIYAN THREE?!" (A/N: They haven't found out about Super Saiyan Four, boy won't they be suprised later on....)  
  
"WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS KAKKAROT, YOU AND I BOTH ARE TO SPAR, EVERY DAY!"  
  
"Aw...but Vegeta..."  
  
"No buts, I want no buts from you Kakkarot, we are to spar every chance that we get so that we may conquer this next level, and that's final!"  
  
"But Vegeta..."  
  
"KAKKAROT! I SAID NO BUTS! NOW SHUT YOUR THIRD CLASS SAIYAN MOUTH FOR ONCE!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta, startled, before frowning and sticking his tounge out at him, and then turning to the fight.  
  
Buu, having had enough small talk, lunged forward, straight at Cloud, and the two began to block, kick, punch, knee, do whatever it took, just to have the advantage.  
  
Buu attempted an eye beam at one point, but Cloud got out of the way and fired an eye beam of his own into Buu. The battle continued to rage on furiously, as what was left of the dazed Z Fighters watched on, those being Goku and Vegeta. Along with them, Dende and Hercule, along with Bee, watched on as well, and in the Other World, Kaiobit and Elder kai inched closer to their magic ball, trying to get a better look at the fight going on.  
  
"Elder....how can that young warrior appear out of no where without us knowing? And how can he be so strong?!"  
  
"Sometimes saviors can form out of practically thin air young kai, you know, I think our chances may have drastically improved, perhaps more then we thought they would..."  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"No buts, now shut up, I'd like to watch this fight, haven't seen such a good one in ages."  
  
And with that, Kaiobit fell over. The Elder kai was treating this like humans did with their boxing matches! As if sensing what Kaiobit was thinking, Elder Kai responded.  
  
"Younger Kai, you must learn to stay calm about situations like these, just let things play out and hope for the best, otherwise, the worst will come. Take it from an old kai like me, I should know"  
  
Kaiobit stared at the Elder Kai, suprised. He was right of course, but that certainly wasn't something he'd expect from him...Kaiobit decided to go with it however, and turned his attention back to the magic ball.  
  
Suddenly, Cloud did the unthinkable.  
  
"Buu....it's time I end this..."  
  
Cloud's muscles slowly started to buldge, and his aura expanded more around him, Goku and Vegeta gasped in shock, his ki level was skyrocketing once again, Cloud's eyes flashed, and bright blue sparks shot off around him like fireworks once more. Cloud let out a loud cry, and his hair shot up, growing longer, and then going down, his hair reaching the small of his back, still remaining spiked. Cloud was focusing so much of his Saiyan and Mage powers that flowed through his body, he had to do this, the future, the earth itself, and the people that lived in it, all were counting on him...this was it, no more games, play time was over....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Next Time On Dragon Ball Z:  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!"  
  
Vegeta looked on in utter shock, he no longer felt envy, spite, or any other feeling that involved in that area towards Cloud, in fact, he actually, for the first time in his life, was starting to feel afraid of his power.  
  
"I can't believe this....Vegeta....he...he actually went Super Saiyan Four..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"IT'S OVER! TIME FOR YOU AND THIS PLANET TO DIE!"  
  
Buu launched one of his strongest attacks ever straight at Cloud, and Cloud, not expecting the sudden attack, and weakened by the battle itself, got hit head on, launched right into the ground, on the verge of death. He hadn't fallen out of SSJ4, but his life force was fading. Buu began to laugh and celebrate, knowing that victory was right in front of him, as all the others watched in horror.  
  
'No...I....I failed.....this can't happen....'  
  
Cloud grit his teeth, slowly beginning to stand, his body tired and weak, but he wouldn't let that stop him...  
  
'No...I won't let them down....I can't...I WON'T LET THEM DIE! I WON'T LET THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE DIE!'  
  
Cloud scowled, his energy began to sky rocket again, his anger was fueling him now, and his Mage powers were surging again within him, giving his Saiyan powers a HUGE boost, the aura around his body exploded again as he let out a cry of rage.  
  
'I WON'T LET PAN DOWN! I WON'T LET MY CHILDREN DOWN! I WON'T LET THE EARTH AND IT'S FUTURE DOWN! I REFUSE TO DO SO!'  
  
Cloud let out another yell, and Buu's eyes widened as he felt his foe's energy surging once again....  
  
-End-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: Another chapter! Weeeeeeee! Hey, what was all that about Pan about? How does she have anything to do with this? Guess you'll hafta wait for the next chapter to find out...huh? Heheh, alright people, glad to see I atleast got two reveiws, here's hoping for some more!  
  
-Norris Scott AKA Cloud Storm 


	3. Chapter Three: Saving The Future

Dragon Ball Z  
  
The New Era  
  
Disclaimer: Bah, why bother, you got it the last two chapters anyway.  
  
Lawyer: We'll sue!  
  
Fine fine fine....I don't own DBZ.  
  
But I do own Cloud! SO THERE!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
-Yay! I have one reveiwer me can count on! Props go out to Katrak for her keeping up with my story. I know of a few others who've reveiwed to me over IMs on AIM, thanks go out to them as well. C'mon people, I think I have a good thing going here, reveiw! REVEIW I SAY!!!!!!! Oh, sorry for the delay on the new chapter, me try, me try!!!-  
  
Norris Scott, "Cloud Storm"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
* - Stands For Sounds, ' - Stands For Thoughts  
  
Chapter Three: Saving The Future  
  
Rage and determination filled Cloud's eyes as he continued yelling at the top of his lungs, arching his back and clinching his fists tightly. The entire Earth began shaking violently. Goku, Vegeta, Dende and Hercule all had to sheild their eyes, Hercule covering Bee's to sheild his too. Cloud's yell increased in volume, and suddenly, the light faded, they all uncovered their eyes, and gasped at what they saw before them.  
  
Raw blue energy seemed to be swimming around Cloud's body, his face was hardened by his transformation, his hair reached all the way down to the small of his back. Cloud looked alot like Goku in his Super Saiyan Three transformation, but amazingly stronger. The whites of his eyes were light gray, his pupils still teal, but with a slight tint of crimson to them.  
  
"Well Buu....you may be strong, but let's see how well you fair against a Super Saiyan Four..."  
  
Everyone, including Buu was at a loss for words, not only at the transformation, but at Cloud's power in this level. He seemed to not have too much trouble holding the level, whiched added to their shock, and his power dwarfed Buu's greatly.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!"  
  
Vegeta looked on in utter shock, he no longer felt envy, spite, or any other feeling that involved in that area towards Cloud, in fact, he actually, for the first time in his life, was starting to feel afraid of another's power.  
  
"I can't believe this....Vegeta....he...he actually went Super Saiyan Four..."  
  
"Bbbut....that's impossible Kakkarot!"  
  
"I know....I can't believe it either..."  
  
Cloud smirked, and deciding not to waste any time, quickly faded in front of the shocked Majin Buu, slamming a punch into his gut. Cloud's arm went straight through Buu from the impact, sending chunks of pink everywhere, and Buu cried out in pain as Cloud yanked his arm out. Cloud then elbowed Buu in the back of his head, knocking Buu down to the Earth with ease. Buu climbed out of the crater in pain moments later, and Cloud appeared in front of him, grinning, before he started using Buu like a punching bag, literally.  
  
'His...his speed....it's too great, how is he this powerful? NO ONE is as powerful as me!'  
  
Buu's head was spinning, and he let out a cry of rage, using every ounce of power in his body to push Cloud back. Buu let out another cry, and he went to his maximum, which was still not even close to Cloud's power.  
  
'If I can't over power him...I'll have to use every advantage I have...'  
  
Letting out a yell, Buu suddenly fired an eye beam, right into Cloud's eyes. Crying out in suprise, Cloud clawed at his eyes in pain, and Buu quickly shot forward, launching a hard knee, right into Cloud's jaw. A cracking noise was heard, and blood started to trickle out of Cloud's mouth. Cloud cringed as he popped his jaw back in place, and he grit his teeth angrily, searching through blurred eyes for Buu.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Cloud let out a cry of suprise as Buu wrapped his tentacle around his body from behind, sending jolts of pink energy into Cloud's body. Cloud struggled to get free, and managed to in a matter of seconds. Buu smirked, and quickly went for another eye beam to Cloud's eyes, but Cloud smacked it aside, scowling deeply.  
  
"Enough cheap shots, I'm going to end this now"  
  
Cloud quickly launched himself at Buu, but Buu had expected his attack to be deflected, and before Cloud knew what was happening, Buu faded out of sight.  
  
Cloud blinked in suprise, before turning around quickly and sheilding his eyes, just as he expected, Buu had fired another eye beam at him. Cloud sensed Buu's ki moving in, and shot his leg out to kick, only to swing at air, Buu dodged the attack easily and got under Cloud, turning upside down in mid air, and firing a kick right between Cloud's legs....  
  
"Oh...My....Word..."  
  
Kaiobit cringed in pain as he saw what happened in the Elder Kai's crystal ball, as did the Elder Kai. Back on Earth, Vegeta and Goku both grit their teeth, angry that if they tried to help, they'd be killed easily by Buu.  
  
Dende, knowing that human males had that certain...weak spot, he shook his head.  
  
"What a low blow..."  
  
Hercule looked at Dende, his eyes little dots, his face looked pained from that sight, and he managed to squek out-  
  
"You...have no idea..."  
  
Cloud let out a loud cry of pain, doubling over and gritting his teeth in pain, falling towards the ground, but Buu faded under him, and quickly wrapped his tentacle around Cloud's legs, flipping him upside down quickly and then launching him as hard as he could into the ground, creating a HUGE crater.  
  
"Oh no...Vegeta....his life force is fading..."  
  
"No...Kakkarot...this can't be happening...."  
  
Buu smirked, firing a large pink beam right into the crater, and another cry of pain was heard, as smoke continued to pour out from the crater.  
  
"We....we failed....I failed....it's over...Buu won..."  
  
Kaiobit looked shocked, worried and saddened all at once.  
  
"I failed you Elder...I'm a disgrace to the Kai Line..."  
  
"Don't get down on yourself yet young one, do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what sir?"  
  
"The warriors energy is returning, and at a rapid pace..."  
  
The smoke slowly began to clear, and Cloud floated back out, scowling in pain up at Buu, who growled, suprised that Cloud got back up.  
  
"You...are...pathetic....Buu, using....cheap shots....like that..."  
  
"Enough talk..."  
  
Buu growled, charging a large ball of pink energy in both of his hands.  
  
"IT'S OVER! TIME FOR YOU AND THIS PLANET TO DIE!"  
  
Buu launched one of his strongest attacks ever straight at Cloud, and Cloud, not expecting the sudden attack, and weakened by the battle itself, got hit head on, launched right into the ground, on the verge of death. He hadn't fallen out of SSJ4, but his life force was fading. Buu began to laugh and celebrate, knowing that victory was right in front of him, as all the others watched in horror.  
  
'No...I....I failed.....this can't happen....'  
  
Cloud grit his teeth, slowly beginning to stand, his body tired and weak, but he wouldn't let that stop him...  
  
'No...I won't let them down....I can't...I WON'T LET THEM DIE! I WON'T LET THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE DIE!'  
  
Cloud scowled, his energy began to sky rocket again, his anger was fueling him now, and his Mage powers were surging again within him, giving his Saiyan powers a HUGE boost, the aura around his body exploded again as he let out a cry of rage.  
  
'I WON'T LET PAN DOWN! I WON'T LET MY CHILDREN DOWN! I WON'T LET THE EARTH AND IT'S FUTURE DOWN! I REFUSE TO DO SO!'  
  
Cloud let out another yell, and Buu's eyes widened as he felt his foe's energy surging once again....  
  
"Vegeta....Vegeta look!"  
  
"Kakkarot, his energy is rising even higher then before! What in the name of Kami is happening?!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku watched the sky, as Cloud shot up into the air, glaring at Buu, blue sparks flying everywhere around his body, and Buu floated back, realizing that Cloud's energy wasn't going to stop rising anytime soon...  
  
"I forgot to mention something Buu....when I get a power boost in this level I'm in....or maybe my emotions get out of control and fuel my energy....my Mage powers get boosted, as does my Saiyan powers...and the combined boost allows me to go one last level...the level in which I will kill you in..."  
  
Buu's eyes widened in shock, and he slowly floated backwards even more...  
  
"WHAT?! ANOTHER LEVEL?!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta both cried out in suprise. Hiding behind a rock, Dende, Hercule and Bee watched on in amazement, while in the Other World, Kaiobit and Elder Kai both looked closer to their crystal ball, not able to believe what was happening...  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERY PERSON YOU'VE KILLED BUU! I WILL SEE TO IT!"  
  
Cloud clinched his fists tightly together, he brought up his knees and elbows, and lowered his head, letting out a loud yell. Instantly, the entire Earth started shaking even harder then when Cloud transformed to SSJ4, and the sky slowly began to darken, clouds that were once white turned dark gray, and the energy surging around Cloud's body lit everything within 5 miles around them up. Navy blue and crimson red energy bolts were shooting out from Cloud's body as his energy grew and grew.  
  
Cloud let out another yell of rage and power, and slowly his hair began to get longer, rising up as it was before to it's position of being spiked straight up into the air. Cloud grit his teeth, before letting out another yell.  
  
"How...how is he...how is he gathering so much power?!"  
  
"I...don't know young Kai....I just...I don't know..."  
  
Cloud's muscles bulged out even more, and his aura began growing larger, as Buu looked on in horror. Soon, all of them had to sheild their eyes from the bright blue and red light flashing around Cloud. Inside of Cloud's mind, a war was raging, as energy cracked around outside of him.  
  
Inside Cloud's mind, an Oozaro Ape could be seen, roaring to a full moon, as across from it on a cliff, a Mage Wolf howled to the same moon. Slowly the picture began to swirl with the energy from Cloud's body, and the wolf seemed to grow just as large as the ape. Slowly, the two animals joined as one, the Oozaro Ape and the Mage Wolf coming together. The new animal had the face of a wolf with the ears of the ape, the giant arms of the ape, but much like a centaur, it had four legs like a wolfs to support itself. The creature let out a roar, and Cloud's face slowly faded infront of it.  
  
The two images, Cloud's face and the creature, began to flash violently, and the two began joining together just as the Wolf and the Ape had, but the change only happened on the inside...on Cloud's outside the change was becomming much more different...  
  
Cloud let out another loud yell, the yell itself shaking the Earth to it's core, as he continued powering up. His hair, now 3/4's the size of his body, somehow remained spiked up in the air, and the whites of Cloud's eyes flashed black.  
  
Cloud's once teal pupils were completely crimson now, his eyebrows a darker shade of blue, seemingly outlined with black. Two bands had appeared on his wrists, almost like a conductor for his power so that it could continue flowing through him. Cloud looked like an entirely new person, and when he spoke, his voice sounded much colder, and calmer.  
  
"First...I will free the Z Fighters that you killed, I need not to use Dragon Balls when my Mage techniques at this level can bring them back..."  
  
And with that, before Buu could react, Cloud launched a crimson sphere of energy into Buu's gut, it didn't slice through, but it seemed like it was absorbed into Buu. Buu blinked a few times, before letting out a cry of pain and grabbing at his gut....  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
Buu let out a gasp of shock and looked at where his gut once was, only to see a giant blob of pink floating in front of him. Buu tried regenerating the hole, but he couldn't. Shocked, Buu looked at Cloud in horror, who simply flicked his wrist, and the pink blob that was once his gut suddenly split into two seperate peices, and light suddenly exploded from them.  
  
"What...what is he doing?"  
  
Dende looked on shocked, wondering what was going on, when suddenly, he gasped, feeling a couple of familiar impending kis.  
  
"He's bringing the others back! But how?!"  
  
Cloud smirked, and suddenly, several forms of light shot forth from Buu's seperated stomach, forming into the bodies of the startled Z Team.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, Dende and even Kaiobit and Elder Kai all gasped from their veiwing places. Slowly fading into veiw were their old friends and allies...  
  
Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Marron, Videl, The Ox King, ChiChi, Bulma, Mr.Popo, everyone, they were all floating there, startled, but still there.  
  
Cloud made a motion with his hand, nd they all gently floated to the ground, looking at each other in shock.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
ChiChi looked at her hands, and then looked up, seeing Goku.  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
She practically flew to her feet and hugged onto Goku tightly, who laughed a bit and hugged her back. Vegeta grunted and turned his attention to Bulma, who smiled at Vegeta, running over and hugging him. Caught off gaurd, Vegeta didn't respond for several seconds, before, much to everyone's shock, he returned Bulma's hug.  
  
"Glad to see you back Bulma..."  
  
Bulma's eyes watered as she looked back at Vegeta.  
  
"You actually called me by my name for once..."  
  
"Hey, what can I say, Onna was starting to sound old..."  
  
Bulma let out a slight chuckle, before another voice cut in.  
  
"M-m-m-m..Majin Buu! He's still here!"  
  
Everyone looked up, and saw Majin Buu, looking alot stronger then before, but also looking like he was scared sensless.  
  
Then they saw why.  
  
Floating 15 feet in front of him, Cloud remained there, looking rather unemotionally down to them, he grunted a bit, starting to turn his attention back towards Buu, before he stopped, his eyes latching onto Videl.  
  
"Who is that guy..? And why is he staring at me?"  
  
Cloud's lips curled into a smirk, and he nodded to Videl, before turning to Buu once again.  
  
"Now Buu, before I kill you, it's time I free those you've trapped within you..."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
Cloud let out a cold laugh, his smirk growing larger, and he shot his hand forward at Buu. Instantly, a bright blue beam arched up into the air above Buu, gworing into a large orb, Buu looked up, and before he could react in time to move, the ball encompased him completely.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cloud let out a loud yell, his muscles started to bulge a bit, and a few more forms began to form within the ball around Buu.  
  
"What the heck is he doing?!"  
  
Hercule had just stopped hugging Videl long enough to look up and stare at them, as Dende came over to talk with everyone, before he too looked back up once again. Even Bee was curious enough to look up once again, and when everyone realized what was going on, they all gasped.  
  
Cloud chuckled as the orb faded, and floating around Buu, was Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan.  
  
"What the? What just happened?"  
  
Gohan looked around at his surroundings, seeing Piccolo, Trunks and Goten.  
  
"We got out?!"  
  
Suddenly, he turned to see Buu, in his original state once again, still looking shocked, staring at someone.  
  
Gohan turned his head and gasped, he was staring directly at some sort of a warrior who appeared to be a rather...morphed, Saiyan. And he seemed to be in a whole new transformation he'd never even dreamt of before.  
  
"Hello, Gohan."  
  
And with that, Cloud waved his hand, and they all floated down to the ground. Piccolo looked at Dende and smirked slightly.  
  
"Good to see you again, Dende"  
  
"Heh, hey Piccolo"  
  
Goten looked over and saw his parents smiling at him.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Goten started laughing and ran over to them, jumping up into his fathers arms and trying his best to hug both ChiChi and Goku.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks looked at Vegeta and his mother in shock.  
  
"M-mmom? D-dad?! You're alive?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked as bulma nodded, her eyes tearing again.  
  
"Yes, son, we are."  
  
Trunks smiled widely, his own eyes watering, and he ran over to them, hugging them both the best he could. Bulma smiled, ruffling Trunks' hair, and Trunks laughed a bit, before looking up at his father, ignoring the halo floating above his head.  
  
"Dad...why did you do what you did back before you died?"  
  
Vegeta frowned slightly, before sighing.  
  
"I didn't want you to see me sacrifice myself son, I didn't think you needed to see me die. I'm very proud of how well you and Kakkarot's youngest bra-er, child, faired against Buu, you did your best, and that's all that matters."  
  
Trunks grinned happily, glad to see his dad's slight change in attitude.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was being welcomed back in a different way.  
  
"Gohan! You're alive!"  
  
Videl ran over to Gohan, hugging him tightly and crying into his gi. Gohan just stood there, still dumbstruck, before he brought his hand up behind his head, rubbing it and laughing a bit.  
  
"Yeah...I uh...I guess I am!"  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again Gohan..."  
  
"Heheh, okay Videl."  
  
Videl smiled up at Gohan, who grinned back down at her, before they turned their attention to the two fighters in the sky, as well as everyone else.  
  
"Now Buu...now you pay for all that you've done..."  
  
"Bbut...but how?"  
  
"Really now, are you sure you want those to be your last words of existance before I wipe you out completely?"  
  
"You...you can't defeat me! I'm Buu! The strongest fighter in the Universe!"  
  
"Buu, times had changed in the future, you're nothing compaired to some of the people there now, I'm among the strongest, they sent me, and here I am. Now prepare to die Buu...prepare to die."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Next Time On Dragon Ball Z:  
  
"HAAAA!"  
  
Cloud let a large wave of energy crash into Buu, sending the pink creature hard into a mountain. For once, the mountain didn't break, and Buu was embedded into it.  
  
"This is it Buu....say goodbye."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"This is for Videl..."  
  
Videl blinked in suprise as Cloud launched a hard beam into Buu, suprised he knew her name.  
  
"This is for Gohan..."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, who looked at him, both equallly confused as to how Cloud knew their names.  
  
"This...this is for Pan..."  
  
Cloud launched an even larger beam at Buu, completely destroying a chunk of his body.  
  
"And this is for Earth..."  
  
Cloud threw another beam, which took out another chunk of Buu, who was gasping in pain at this point, not being able to reginerate himself.  
  
"KA ME TU ET BA HO TAU MET LAH KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Cloud let out a yell, small beams forming at his fingertips, this was it, the final blow, and Buu would finally be defeated....  
  
-End-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A/N: More on Pan, but no clues as to why yet! And how the heck does he know Gohan and Videl? Well, he IS from the future, but how does he know them there? Oh and by the way, I know it seems corny to have a guy who can go to Super Saiyan Five, which never existed in the series, but it goes along with the fic, and he isn't entirelly Saiyan, he's part Mage, which gives him a slight power boost. So that's why he can go that far. I tried my best to make it not seem corny, hope it worked, stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^  
  
-Norris Scott AKA Cloud Storm 


End file.
